


A Scandal

by Domino62



Series: Baker Street Haikus [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino62/pseuds/Domino62





	A Scandal

The Woman, photos

Brainy is the new Sexy

I took your pulse. Run!


End file.
